


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by ereshai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I accidentally gave Peter a childhood nickname, implied past Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Peter have a conversation. Set just before the Season 3 premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/gifts).



> Some people write PWP. I write these dialogue-heavy snippet things. Talk without plot? Also, it's my first time writing these characters, so there's that.  
> Written under the influence of 2 am. The author is not responsible for her actions or random title fails. Posting before I'm hit with writer's regret.

Chris stepped out into the darkened backyard, scanning the shadows automatically as he closed the door behind him.

“It looks like the cliché is true. You can take the man out of the hunt, but you can’t take the hunt out of the man.”

Chris whirled to face the man-shape lurking near the bushes.

“Peter. You shouldn’t be here.” He flexed his hands, conscious of his lack of weapons.

“I can’t visit an old friend?” Peter walked across the yard, stopping just outside the faint circle of light showing through the kitchen window.

“Is that what we were? Friends?”

“I didn’t come here to rehash our history.”

“What do you want, Peter? Why are you here?” Chris took a step back and leaned against the wall, thumbs tucked into his pockets, trying to project the nonchalant confidence that used to come so easily to him.

“I came to see if the rumors were true.” Peter was unnaturally still, his head cocked to one side.

“Rumors?”

“You’ve given up hunting. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Chris shrugged. “I did what I had to do.”

“As I recall, you said hunting was your life, it was in your blood, and nothing would ever make you give it up.” He must have been imagining the bitterness in Peter’s voice.

“I was a kid. We both were. Things change.”

“Not everything.”

He ignored the clench in his gut at those words and decided to take a chance. “What’s this about? Talk to me, P. J.”

“P.J.’s dead, the stupid kid.”

Chris sighed. “What now, then, Peter?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Really? You’ve always known what you want.”

“I’ve accomplished my immediate goals.” _Kate’s death_ , Chris realized. “I’m considering the future, trying to decide what I want to be when I grow up.”

 “You’re telling me you _don’t_ want to be the Alpha again?”

“No. Not yet.” Chris couldn’t see the smirk he knew must be on Peter’s face.

“Family used to mean something to you; now you’re plotting to kill your own nephew? I really don’t know you anymore.”

“I’ll do what I think is necessary. But Derek is safe enough from me, for now. He isn’t the only game in town.”

“What? There’s another Alpha in Beacon Hills?” Chris straightened abruptly.

“You’re done with hunting, remember?”

“If Allison-“

“You’re out,” Peter said sharply. “Stay out. Keep her out, too.”

“I just- I have to keep her safe. It was hard enough losing Victoria.” He slumped back and looked down at his empty hands. “I killed her. She asked me to help her do it, and I did it.”

Peter said nothing.

“I- fuck.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I keep expecting her to walk through the door.”

“Chris, I-“ For the first time, Peter sounded like the young man Chris had known.

“I lost everything else, and if I don’t get this right, I’m going to lose Allison, too.”

Chris heard him move closer. Then Peter’s hand was cupping his neck, and his breath was warm on the side of his face. He tensed, then forced himself to relax. Peter wouldn’t hurt him. Well, he would, but hopefully not without a warning, for old times’ sake.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered in his ear, and pressed a kiss to his temple. Then he was gone. Chris opened his eyes, but Peter had already disappeared. He scrubbed his hand over his face, sighed, and went back into the house.


End file.
